This invention relates generally to stylus attachment devices and, more particularly, to a stylus holder that adhesively attaches to a portable electronic device for which the stylus is associated.
A stylus is a term that refers to a computer accessory that is used to enhance the navigation and precision of a touch screen interface. The stylus has a pointed tip that is easier to position on a touch screen input location than a person's finger which may be too large or imprecise. Unfortunately, the stylus—which is separate from the electronic device—often becomes separated or lost and, thus, not available to serve its purpose when needed.
Various devices have been proposed in the art for keeping a stylus in proximity to the electronic device with which it is associated, such as a tether or a holder integrated into the electronic device itself. Although presumably effective for their intended purposes, such devices are not easily installed on new electronic devices, are not available for aftermarket purchase, or are not useful to hold styluses of different sizes and shapes.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a stylus holder that may be adhesively adhered to the side or front of a portable electronic device and which keeps a stylus immediately proximate the device when not in use. Further, it would be desirable to have a stylus holder that holds a stylus in a friction or pressure fit engagement for easy insertion or removal. In addition, it would be desirable to have a stylus holder that is configured to hold a stylus having a larger diameter, small diameter, or both at the same time.